


Consider Yourself Part of the Furniture

by secretlystephaniebrown (Hinn_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Children, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/secretlystephaniebrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SamSteve Exchange; Maybe a take on meet the family trope? </p><p>Sam takes Steve to meet the family; but nothing could have prepared Steve for the Wilsons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider Yourself Part of the Furniture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietexplosions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietexplosions/gifts).



> In 616 the Wilson family is a bit of a mess and pretty dead. Well I'm not here for that sort of thing, so let's have some family fluff. 
> 
> Title taken from the Oliver! Song, "Consider Yourself".

Steve awkwardly shifted in his seat as they pulled up towards the house. It was a rather old-fashioned house, but newer than he was. That thought pulled him up short; it was still something uncomfortable to think about, even after nearly three years out of the 1940s. The rich red brick of the building was crumbling slightly, but otherwise was in good repair. The stairs that led up to the door were neatly swept, and the door had recently been painted bright red. The house was three stories high, and various Wilsons apparently occupied the whole thing. Sam came from a rather extensive family, and for the first time Steve was really understanding that. Steve, who had grown up with only his mother as family, couldn’t help but wonder what that was like.

“We don’t have to do this, you know,” Sam said to him reassuringly, twisting his head to look at him. “They’d understand if you’re not up for it.”

“No, no, it’s just… I want to make a good first impression.” Nat had been forced to talk him out of dressing up too much, laughing at him outright as he fussed over his wardrobe this morning. In the end he had gone with a leather jacket over a green shirt and khaki pants, but Natasha had still clucked at him amusedly as she shoved him out the door to meet Sam.

Sam laughed, clasping Steve warmly on the shoulder. “I’m bringing home Captain America. That’s a pretty strong first impression.”

Steve couldn’t help but roll his eyes as they drove up to the curb; he couldn’t believe they had managed to find parking in the city, but Sam had apparently “made arrangements”. Which, depending on whether Steve or Nat asked, either involved a flock of birds carrying away whatever car was supposed to be occupying the space that Sam was parallel parking into, or Sam’s cousin Wade taking the car to a ramp for the night so that Steve could really see the neighborhood.

The two of them exited the car and mounted the tall steps leading up to the front door. The neighborhood was bustling—kids were playing outside, enjoying the warm autumn day, and people were walking around and talking. A few people seemed to recognize Sam, calling out cheerful greetings and inquiries about Steve’s identity. Sam responded to the greetings and ignored the questions, instead cheerfully steering Steve towards the door.

Steve hit the doorbell, listening to the sharp buzz in the distance.

The door was wrenched open and a short, elderly woman popped out, grinning from ear to ear. “Sam! And you must be Steve. Come in, come in!” She ushered them inside, beaming widely.

Inside was rather crowded, but pleasant.

“It’s very nice to meet you Steve, I’m Darlene, Sam’s mom. Sarah and Gideon are here too, Sam, as are the kids. Jimmy and Jody will be so excited to meet you, Steve. They’re big Captain America fans.”

“Not Falcon fans?” Steve couldn’t help but ask, raising an eyebrow at Sam.

Darlene laughed, leading them further into the house. “Oh no, they’re big Falcon fans. But they already have _that_ autograph, you see. Jimmy did the costume for Halloween—did you see the picture on Facebook, Sam?”

“It was fantastic, Mom,” Sam said, taking Steve’s hand and squeezing it. “Dad did a great job with the sewing.”

“They had them at the store but he thought he could do better with the wings than they had—all cheap plastic, no real definition.”

“Well, the ones I saw on Facebook were really detailed,” Steve said, smiling at her.

“They better! I worked hard on them!” Sam’s dad entered the room. Tall as his son, although not as broad shouldered, Reverend Paul Wilson was silver-haired but lively-eyed, quickly offering Steve a seat and a cookie from a plate.

“Gideon baking already?” Sam said, taking on with a grin.

“That boy can’t be home for five minutes before he’s going for my stove,” Darlene said, hands on her hips. “Barely a ‘hello mother’ before he raids my pantry for flour and sugar.”

“You enjoy the fruits of the raid though,” Paul said with a laugh, sitting down across from Steve and Sam, who were comfortably sitting next to each other on the couch. “So you must be Steve. Great to finally meet you,” he shot a glance at Sam, who was rolling his eyes. “It’s great to see that Sam’s finally getting out into the world.”

“ _Uncle Sam_!” Two small boys barreled into the room, throwing themselves at Sam, climbing up into his lap.

“Jimmy! Jody!” Sam laughed as the boys hugged him tightly. “You two up to no good?”

“No!” The cousins chorused, glaring at their uncle.

“Oh yes they are,” Sarah Wilson entered the room, throwing herself dramatically into the chair. “Be warned, Sam. The cousins know you’re here, and that you finally brought your boyfriend home. The whole clan’s coming over for dinner.”

“All of them?” Sam raised his eyebrows.

“Even Aunt Joyce is pulling herself out of her apartment. And you _know_ she doesn’t come to family gatherings.”

“How many people are we talking here?” Steve asked, curious. He’d heard from Sam about the size of his family, but given the short notice of their arrival he couldn’t help but wonder how many would attend the gathering.

“Probably about thirty,” Darlene said, practically glowing with anticipation. “I better get cooking if we’re going to feed them all.”

“Aunt Kat says she’s making salads, so don’t make any of those!” A man who must be Sam’s brother Gideon poked his head into the room. His face was streaked white with flour, and he was far shorter than his brother. His hair was buzzed closely and he wore an apron that read, “ _I’d tell you the recipe but then I’d have to kill you_ ”.

“Just got a text from Uncle Jason that he’s got rolls.”

“Mary probably will make pudding, and Alex will have pies… Janet’s been talking about squash all week so she’ll bring that…” Darlene was counting off on her fingers, planning out loud.

“Wade says he’s got the booze!’

“Tell your cousin Wade that he’s not allowed to bring alcohol!” Darlene yelled after Gideon.

“Rose would like to put down a claim for beans.”

“Fine, fine, tell her that’s fine.” Paul said, nodding. “We’ve got a chicken in the oven already and can probably scrape up some more meat…”

“ _Probably_ ,” Sam laughed. “You haven’t really been at a Wilson family gathering until there’s far too much food,” he told Steve.

“Please, like we’re letting a super soldier go hungry,” Paul said, laughing. “Sam told us about your appetite, Steve. You don’t need to worry about that here!”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “Really you don’t have to go to all that trouble…”

“Oh it’s not trouble!” Darlene said. “It’s not every day Sam brings someone home!” She smiled at him. “He’s been so busy out in DC, we’ve hardly gotten to see him.”

“I’m thinking of transferring to the Harlem office, actually,” Sam said to them, smiling. “It looks like we might be relocating to New York in the near future.” He and Steve exchanged significant looks.

“That’s _wonderful_!” Sarah said, grinning. “Another babysitter!”

“ _Mom_!” Jody howled, horrified. “I don’t need a _babysitter_!”

Sam laughed. “Well, while we’re on the subject, there’s actually something we need to tell you.”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Darlene seemed to pin them both under her watchful gaze.

Sam looked at Steve, and Steve couldn’t help but blush slightly under the force of Sam’s stare. “We’re getting married,” Sam said, grinning widely as he turned to his parents, squeezing Steve’s hand again.

Sarah squealed, while Darlene practically burst into tears as she got up and hugged them both, demanding to know how far they’d gone with the planning. Paul hugged Steve too, grinning widely. “You’re Catholic, right?” He asked Steve knowingly. “You want to do a religious ceremony, or you thinking something secular?”

“Haven’t really thought about it yet,” Steve said gratefully. “We’re still working things out.”

“That’s good,” Gideon said, emerging into the room. “Mom would never forgive you if you left her out of the planning.”

“Like you’d let it slide,” Sarah laughed, kissing Sam on the cheek. “We’re happy for both of you,” she told Steve warmly. “Now where’s the rings?”

Sam laughed, and Steve felt a warm feeling spread through his chest as his fiancé pulled their matching rings out of his pockets and handed Steve his.

“Uncle Sam, Uncle Sam! Can I be the ring bearer?” Jody demanded, pulling on his uncle’s arms.

“No, me! Me!” Jimmy shouted, pulling on the other arm.

Sam looked at Steve, hapless, and Steve couldn’t help but laugh at him.  


End file.
